


A Dogg & A Gunn

by CrimsonLotus



Series: Good old Degenerates [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: A Drabble based upon a prompt on wrestlingkink on dreamwidth." funny/fluff/ old marieds, can be set back in the day or current day or sometime in between. just give me something sweet with mr. ass and mr. d-o-double g! "





	

 

"Hey Dogg." The figure shivering under several thin hotel sheets and one thick comforter didn't respond, ignoring Gunn in favor of curling into a tighter ball. "Yo, Road Dogg, answer me." This time the bundle turned away from the direction of Gunn's voice and, if even possible, receded deeper into its self.

Hunter, who was watching from his spot on the hotel room's second bed, laughed. "Have you considered a different approach? Like maybe being a good partner and not pissing him off?" Billy Gunn shot Hunter a look that he hoped showed how far Hunted could go fuck himself. "I'm just saying, maybe you should, oh i dunno, not hit him with Jeff Jerret's guitar? Maybe give better head? Or maybe just switch more often?"

Road Dogg practically shook the whole damn bed with how hard he laughed. Part of the covers shifted and Jesse's voice rang out a little clearer. "Fuck, Hunt. You should purse a career in professional 'cheering up'. Shit, ah, but then again maybe not after all you couldn't keep Shawn happy enough, now he's shacked up with The Undertaker." He paused to stave off the laughter trying to bubble up in his throat, trying to keep the delivery of the last line perfect. "Or, maybe he left you because 'Taker packs a lot more heat between the sheets!" He then dissolved into mindless giggles.

"Damn Jesse! Let a man have some warning before you take a shot at his man hood! I think Hunts pride is reeling!"  
"It's true though, hunt has the length but not the know-how. Shawny says 'Taker got both the size and talent though! I tuned out after that 'cause apparently the leather straps ain't just for his outfit." Billy hit the ground, descending into hysterics, while Hunter looked like he was torn between being pissed off and laughing. "You know what, you two enjoy yourselves, I'm going to go find Pac and Chyna."  
"Remeber Chyna is a girl, wear condoms!" Billy yelled out followed by Jesse quickly chiming in with "Unless she tops of course!" Billy and Jesse locked eyes and then the laughing fit resumed. Once he had pulled himself back together, Billy crawled up the bed and effectively trapped Jesse under him. "Am I forgiven now? 'Hun I never meant for you to get hurt."  
Jesse leaned up, pressed a quick kiss against Billy's lips, and hummed as he pressed their foreheads together. "Wasn't ever mad, so their ain't nothing to forgive. Just haven't been feeling good today, been really cold."  
"Babe, you're burning up."  
"No, I'm freezing." They groaned as it clicked in their heads what was going on, the Road Dogg was sick as a dog.  
"Babe, if we both are sick tomorrow Vince will kill us. So either I go see if I can get some type of meds, or I can crawl in there and be your personal heater. Your choice?"  
"Vince couldn't kill us no matter how hard he tried. So.." Jesse lifted part of his blanket bundle, "I wanna be little spoon."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yet another attempt to return to the life of actually writing. Not 100% happy with this, but better something than nothing.
> 
> \- Ray


End file.
